The Fractured Mind
by AramilOniasha
Summary: Even the most forgiving of souls can only take so much before breaking. After another of many assassinations, and the awakening of his blooodline, Naruto's mind breaks. This is the story of a Jinchuriki with a broken mind. NarutoXharem Dark!Hinata


**Waking Darkness**

**Chapter 1: The Breaking Point**

**Outside of Konoha**

**September 9****th****, XX09**

The Kyuubi lashed out with one of her tails leveling a large chunk of forest, as she made her way to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She could see the pitiful humans attempting to keep her away, with their pitiful weapons and weak Jutsus. She laughed to herself, as she swatted one of the stone dragons, back with a tail and watched as it soared and landed on a group of ninja. She had just gotten to the eastern side of the village, and taken down some of buildings that dared mock her by being taller, when she sensed a powerful signature appear in front of her, which was quickly followed by a large burst of smoke, and the smell of Toads. As the smoke cleared she sighed, Gamabunta had been summoned. The smoke cleared to reveal a man with spiky blonde hair standing on the toads head. Se recognized him as the ninja, who had been flashing around trying to kill her with those strange kunai-forks.

Before she could move, Gamabunta launched into action, charging her, while the blonde leaped at her and threw his kunai-forks. She had to dodge his swords, and his Liquid bullets, while the man flashed around hitting her with lightning bolts. She would have won, eventually, but the blonde man got smart and started flashing around with Gamabunta. It wasn't fair! He shouldn't be allowed to move that fast at that size. It only took a few blows from the giant toad to daze her enough for Gamabunta to pin her to the ground. The blonde man disappeared, and she felt him head toward the other side of the village. He soon reappeared with baby, who smelled like new birth. Using a mixture of blood and ink, the man started drawing a trigram on the child.

The Kyuubi lay there under the toad, he was much too heavy to move, and thought back to how this had all started. She had been sitting at home, bored out of her mind, because her friend, Zelekhut, had decided to take a trip to the human world. It had been a few centuries, so she decided to go look for him. She was heading to the Village, because she could sense him there. Now she was getting sealed by an obnoxious blonde moron, who didn't even have the sense to use proper kunais. She mentally cursed Zelekhut for getting her into this mess by running off to that stupid village.

As if drawn by her thoughts Zelekhut appeared, sitting in her head. He looked about 18, with light brown hair, that was cut to shoulder length, and silver eyes. He was wearing a loose fitting black suit, and bracers.

She was about to snap at him, when the Blonde man made some hand seals, and summoned the Shinigami. Zelekhut smiled at the apparition and watched as it stuck its hand through the Blonde man, through the baby, and then into her. She struggled to fight it off, but a bolt of something hit her and she stopped fighting, as blackness covered her and she lost consciousness.

AN: I know that the Kyuubi attacked on October 10th. I didn't like that so I changed it to the 09/09/09.

**Inside the Seal**

Ikari woke up in a dimly lit space. Looking around she couldn't see anyone else, but she could still feel her chakra, so she knew she wasn't dead. She was still groggy from being hit by that jutsu, but she managed to stand up, where she quickly realized that she had been forced into her human form. Her human form was that of a young girl about 16, with long, strait, black hair and tan skin. She had black eyes, and wore a white dress.

In the distance, she could see a silvery light, and sense a familiar presence. She stumbled towards the light, her anger flaring to him.

She reached a large iron gate, but in her rage, she didn't notice the seal. Zelekhut stood on the other side of the gate and waved. She stomped towards him, but as she tired to pass through the bars, blue fire burst from the seal on the door and painfully threw her back into the cage.

The shock cleared her head of the grogginess, but she was still pissed. As she stood up again she looked around her. She was in a dimly lit corridor, with both ends trailing into darkness, and water covered the floor. On one side there was the Iron Gate that separated her from Zelekhut and, presumably whoever she was sealed.

She was taken from her thoughts as a grinning Zelekhut appeared in front of her floating upside down, and said "This is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into."

Ikari stared at him of a second, and then she punched at him. "You BASTARD!" she shouted, "This is all your fault!"

Still grinning he avoided her, then quirked a brow at her. "My fault?" he asked, "How do you figure?"

She glared at him for a moment then said, "It just is!" then continued trying to hit him.

"So, let me get this straight," he said, "You get bored, come to the human world, throw a tantrum, destroy a village and then get your ass handed to you by a man riding a frog, and it's _my_ fault?"

She gave up trying to hit him when he floated out of reach, and cocked her head to the side, "Yes, yes it is. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go explore this cage." She turned and walked further into the darkness. She got a few steps, before she tripped over something in the darkness, and she fell down with a splash.

She heard him laughing, and was glad that it was too dark for him to see her blushing. She heard something above her, and light flared up in the corridor, behind the seal revealing a several doors, as well as Zelekhut, sitting down about an inch above the water.

He grinned at her before saying "It's undignified for the Kyuubi to play in the water like a toddler."

She stuck her tongue out at him, splashed him. He splashed her back, and it turned into a water war, before she jumped on him, trying to get him into the water. It turned into a wrestling match that ended up with her pinned as he lay on top of her. While she lay there for few moments trying to catch her breath, Zelekhut stood up and offered her his hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her to her feet. Both of them were wet, but only she was completely soaked.

He looked at her a moment, then said, "You need to get dried off, there's a bedroom up those stairs," he motioned to a staircase that she hadn't seen before, "it should have a fire place and dry clothes."

She turned and started up the stairs, then stopped. Turning back to him she asked, "I'm here, because I got sealed by the blonde man, but why are you here, and how come you can get through the gate?"

He smiled at her. "I'm here because the host's father is a friend of mine and he asked me to keep watch on his son, so I tagged along with your mind when you were sealed. As to why I can pass the seal, that's a secret. Now run along and get changed, before you get sick."

As she turned back to the stairs, she asked, "What about you? Where're you going to stay?"

"I'll be around."

She sighed and went upstairs to explore her new home.

**Konoha**

**September 8****th****, XX15**

Naruto was running for his life, from the mob of angry villagers, like he had done for most of his young life. He didn't know why they hated him or why they chased him, he just took it as part of daily life in Konoha. Part of him was glad for it, because it trained him to avoid capture, a useful skill for someone who has to steal to survive in a ninja village. He finally managed to lose the mob near one of the parks by making a clone and sending it off while he turned into a tree.

Naruto was special, in several ways. The first was he had a large amount of chakra for a civilian; the second was that he had a voice in his head, who would help him. At first he had thought it weird to talk to himself, but this voice wasn't him, it knew too much to be him. The voice had taught him several skills, which most civilians didn't know, and that helped him evade both ninja and the villagers.

After losing the mob, Naruto wandered around the park, thinking about life. Even viewed through the innocent eyes of a six-year-old, his life sucked. He was hated by the adults, shunned by the children, and had had at least 900 assassination attempts, that he was surprised to have lived through. The only reason he stayed any kind of sane, was the voice in his head, who was the only one who would talk to him.

As he wandered the park, contemplating life, he heard the sound of sobbing, and decided to follow it. He followed the sound to a pink-haired girl. He decided to try and befriend her her.

_Don't kid, _came the voice, _if you befriend her, she'll only betray you, like everyone else_

'Shut up' he thought back, walking towards her. 'You're wrong!'

As he approached, she looked up at him, and he could see her face was covered with tear-streaks, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Have you come to make fun of my forehead too?" she asked.

He looked at her for a moment the replied, "No. Why would I, there's nothing wrong with it."

She looked up at him confusedly. "Yes there is," she cried, "Its too big!"

Naruto sweat-dropped, "I'm no expert on this, but if it was too big, wouldn't I be the one saying it, rather than you?" he asked. "It's really stupid to insult your self."

"You really don't think it's too big?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied, smiling at her, "and anyone who says it is needs to get their eyes checked."

She giggled, "Thanks, my names Sakura, what's yours?"

"Naruto," he replied, "My names Naruto."

"Well Naruto, lets be friends!" she said wiping her eyes.

He nodded, "OK!"

"I have to go home now, buts lets meet here tomorrow at noon and play!", as she spoke she stood up brushing herself off, and stared walking away.

He nodded, watching her leave, 'see? I told you, you were wrong.'

The voice remained silent.

(AN: Yes the befriending the young Sakura is overused, but I need to use it to set up for the rest of the story)

**Haruno house, later that day**

When Sakura walked in, her mother was in the kitchen. She removed her shoes at the door, and called "Mom, I'm home!" before heading to the kitchen."

Her mother looked up as she walked in. "Hi honey, how was your day?"

"It was great, I made a friend!"

"Really?" she asked, "Who?"

"A boy named Naruto," replied Sakura not noticing as her mother stiffened at the name, "he was really nice."

"Sakura, you cant be friends with him, he's a bad person."

"But why," she asked, "he was really nice?"

"Just trust me Sakura, next time you see him, just pretend you don't know him, otherwise he'll take advantage of you. It's what he does, he acts nice, and then when you get close, he'll betray you and steal your friends! And he eats puppies!"

"Ok Mom, I'll stop being his friend, I don't want him to take Ino!"

"That's good honey, now dinners almost ready so go set the table."

Sakura ran out to set the table.

**Noon the Next day**

Naruto was waiting at the park for Sakura, excited to be playing with a friend for the first time. He had snuck to the park, to avoid the angry mob and had arrived at the park but she wasn't there. Every few minutes he would look around the park a bit hoping that she would arrive. Eventually, he heard a voice he recognized as Sakura's. He saw the pink-haired girl with a blonde girl talking and laughing as they approached him. Thinking that the girl is going to introduce him to a new friend, he ran up to greet her, excitedly calling out, "Hi Sakura-chan!"

Both girls looked up at him and the blonde pointed to him and asks, "Hey Sakura, do you know him?"

Sakura, remembering what her mother said replied, "Hmm. No I don't Ino-chan. I have no idea who he is."

"It's me Naruto. Don't you remember Sakura-chan?"

"No. I don't know you at all."

"But…"

"Hey! Cut it out. She already said she doesn't know you. Leave us alone!"

Tears started welling up in Naruto's eyes as he looks at Sakura one last time. Seeing the tears, Sakura quickly looks away, trying to be as steel-hearted as she can until the boy finally leaves them. Dropping his head, Naruto sighed, saying "He was right, you betrayed me, just like everyone else." Then he turned around and walked away. After a few hours it was nearing nightfall and he was still lost in thought, thus he failed to notice the mob he had avoided earlier forming and approaching him.

As he was wandering through the streets, he eventually found himself in a dark alley. Hearing a noise, he turned around and was confronted with a large mob of villagers and ninja.

One of the villagers shouted at him, "Today you die, demon!" before the mob of civilians charged him and ruthlessly beat him. When they finally stopped two of them lifted him up by his arms and held him as a black haired man approached him.

The man closed his eyes and then reopened them, revealing two scarlet orbs, each with three commas in them. He stared into Naruto's eyes and Naruto could see the commas spinning in his eyes. He watched them spin faster and faster, until they where just a black blur over crimson spheres, and he felt himself falling.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto woke, standing in front of a large cage, with the red eyed man. On the door of the cage there was a large paper seal. At first the cage seemed to be empty, but then he heard the sound of footsteps approaching from inside the cage. Both the man and Naruto saw a young woman walk out of the shadows, and look at them. Noticing the man's eyes she asked "Can I help you Uchiha?"

The man looked at her then back to Naruto in confusion and asked "Who are you," and pointing at Naruto, "and who is he?"

She smiled at him, revealing her tails, "I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Pointing at Naruto she said" and that adorable little boy over there, is my jailor, Naruto!"

The man pointed at the boy, "But _he's_ supposed to be the Kyuubi! He's the demon!"

The three figures turned at the sound of laughter coming from down the hall. A small figure stepped out of the darkness, revealing an exact copy of Naruto, without the whisker marks, and with different eyes. One was a swirling maelstrom of rainbow colors, while the other was a circle, half black, half white, both were pupil-less.

"Silly boy," said the voice from Naruto's head as the figure walked towards Naruto, "whatever gave you that idea? I'm pretty sure that you and the council where told that Minato's son was the prison for the fox."

"Minato's son? Minato never had a son," claimed the man.

"Are you really that stupid?" asked the voice, as the figure stepped between Fugaku and Naruto. "Without the whisker-marks, he's the carbon copy of Minato!"

"But, but," stammered the man

"You're just going to deal with the fact, that you had a hand in torturing your hero's son for 6 years, and finally contributing to his early demise. Fortunately for you, though you're most likely not going to live much longer." You could hear the smile in the voice as he cheerfully said "Have fun in Hell, you red-eyed bastard!"

**Outside**

The red eyed man fell to his knees and clutched his head in pain, unable to forget the words of that man.

Seeing this one of the ninja shouted, "He's done something to Fugaku-sama!" then threw a kunai at the boy. The kunai flew and struck Naruto in the eye, causing him to jerk his head back, severing the connection with Fugaku. The two villagers released the boy's body, which fell to its knees.

Seeing this the villagers cheered, they had finally killed the Demon child! They began planning the celebration for the death of the demon. Fugaku was the only one who was looking at the corpse. He saw it move, but everyone heard the laughter coming form it. It was not a child's laugh. Then came the Voice.

"'_**This is fucking ridiculous!'" **_shouted the voice, _**"'you're only what, six? Frankly I'm disappointed in this village.'"**_

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto had felt the pain from the Kunai, and then he felt it end as he once again found himself in the hallway in front of the cage. He felt no pain; in fact he barely felt anything other than tiredness.

The voice was once again standing in front of him.

"'_**This is fucking ridiculous!'" **_shouted the voice, _**"'you're only what, six? Frankly I'm disappointed in this village. "'Usually you I have to be found and fought to be manifested, this is the first time in several thousand years I have been forced to manifest, and my host is a six-year-old!'"**_

As the voice spoke, he felt himself grow wearier.

The voice continues _**"**_**Sleep child, you won't have to deal with this for a while. Hopefully when you wake, those idiots won't hate you anymore"**

As Naruto felt himself losing consciousness his last thought was 'That would be nice.'

**Outside**

"'_**Usually you I have to be found and fought to be manifested, this is the first time in several thousand years I have been forced to manifest, and my host is a six-year-old!'"**_

The villagers turned back to the boy in shock as they heard the voice. Their shock turned to fear as the boy stood up, with the kunai still embedded in his eye.

One of the villagers screamed at him, "Why won't you die Demon?!"

Naruto looked at him and asked "Why do you idiots keep calling him that? He's just a six year old boy! He is NOT a demon!"

As he spoke the crowd attempted to flee, but they found their path blocked by a wall of Darkness. "Answer my damn question!" shouted Naruto "Why the Fucking hell do you keep calling Naruto a fucking Demon?!"

"Because he is the demon who attacked our village 6 years ago," replied one of the villagers.

Naruto smiled at the man, "So let me get this straight," he said, "you idiots believe that this six-year-old, is one of the most powerful beings to ever walk the earth, _and_ you believe that said _demon_ willingly puts up with the shit you give him, and has done absolutely nothing to strike back?" When the villagers nodded, Naruto laughed, "You people are even dumber than you look!"

"S-Shut up Demon!" shouted one of the villagers.

"What the fuckin hell is wrong with you people?" yelled Naruto, "it was funny at first but now its just getting ridiculous! I mean come on! He's a six-year-old, but he's already died enough to force me to manifest! Do you know how many times my host ahs to be killed to force me to manifest! They must die 735 times in which they are innocent of the cause! He has been killed 735 times in 6 years! That's at least once every three days!"

"It's because you're a demon!" shouted one of the Shinobi in the crowd!

"He is NOT a demon!" shouted Naruto, "That boy is as far from a _demon_ as a mortal can get! With all the shit he's been through, for him to still be so kind, that kids a fucking saint!"

"You," he said pointing at the ninja who had shouted, "You should know that he's no demon! When you where sent to kill him 6 months ago, you stabbed him in the heart, several times, left the knife in his heart, then told him how you where going to be honored in as a hero for ridding the village of the demon! Instead of cursing you, what did he do? He wished you good luck fighting the demon! Then the next day he returned you knife and apologized for keeping it for so long! Is that the work of a bloody, fucking demon?!"

"LIES" screamed one of the villagers, "You're nothing but a lying demon!"

Naruto sighed, "Fine," he said. "You want a demon so bad?" He vanished and reappeared directly in front of the villager, and smiled. "My name is Namikaze Keiri, Demon of Konoha! It's a pleasure to kill you!" as he spoke, he stabbed his hand though the mans heart, killing him. Once again he vanished, this time reappearing in front Fugaku.

"Uchiha Fugaku," he intoned "By showing Uzumaki Naruto the Kyuubi, you have broken the Sandaime's Law. For this crime you have been sentenced," he pulled the kunai from his eye and raised it above his head, "To Death." As he finished his monologue, he stabbed the kunai into the base of Fugaku's skull. Almost as an afterthought the he said "Also, I'm taking your eyes." As he spoke tapped the dying Uchiha between the eyes. As he did so, his own eyes flashed from blue to the silver and multicolored eyes, then faded to crimson. The villagers did not notice this.

"You demon!" screamed one of the villagers "How dare you kill Fugaku-sama!"

Pulling the knife from Fugaku's skull, Keiri smiled at the woman, crimson eyes spinning. "Weeeeeellllllllllll," he said appearing next to her, floating mid-air then stabbing her in the temple, "Sort of like this, but a few inches back and about half an inch down!"

The villagers screamed and to run again but where stopped once again by a wall of Darkness. "Hell no!" shouted the boy, "You people have pissed off the wrong person. You are _not_ leaving, unless it's in a body bag!" before lunging into the crowed and killing the civilians. As he was shouting the ANBU that where on duty were attracted by the screams of the villagers. When they approached the ally, they expected to find a mob attacking Naruto. What the didn't expect to find was that Naruto was actually fighting back and killing them. Nor did they expect him to launch black flames from a wall of Darkness blocking off their escape, setting many ablaze.

Looking down at the boy one of the ANBY said, "Uzumaki, your presence is required by the council."

Looking back up at them Keiri smiled saying, "I'm sorry Naruto is currently indisposed at the moment," he turned and walked up the wall to the ANBU, "but I'll be happy to come in his stead. Turning to one of the ANBU, one with a ravens mask, he smiled, "I accidently took care of one of your targets, but don't worry I left the rest of them for you. You should hurry before they get word of his death and tighten security."

Behind his mask, the mans eyes widened as he looked at the boy. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Fugaku Uchiha," said the blonde before jumping towards the Tower.

**Council Chambers, Konoha**

Keiri was led into a nearly full council chamber AN(It looks lie the UN council chamber, but not as fancy) by the ANBU. He had allowed them to put chakra suppressor bracers on and his Doujutsus had receded, revealing Blue eyes, with bordered by a ring of ever-shifting color. Almost every member of the council was there with a few noticeable exceptions. Standing in the middle of the room Keiri surveyed the chamber before looking up at the two elders. "Its odd," he said, "That most of the council is here." He smiles, "One would think that you would be partaking in the, festivities, of tonight."

One of the council , a round elderly man sneered at him, "How could we join in festivities when there is a demon loose?"

"You have a demon on the loose in Konoha?" ask Keiri, with mock surprise, "You should do something about that, rather than just sitting about in a meeting!"

The man spoke again, "That's why we've brought you here Uzumaki! You will be executed on the charge of being a murdering demon!"

Keiri looked at the man confused "Who's Uzumaki?" he asked, "and what makes you think hes a demon?"

The councilor was turning purple in rage, "YOURE UZUMAKI!" he bellowed, "AND YOU'RE-!"

"You're mistaken Fatso," interrupted Keiri, "I'm not Uzumaki."

"FATSO!?!, screamed the man coloring further, "HOW DARE YOU?!"

"Its simple Fatty," replied the boy smiling up at the man, "I look at you, I see your rolls of fat, then I open my mouth and out comes the name! I mean look at you, at your age and with you're weight, you should really take a less stressing job, or you might have heart problems."

The man was livid and opened his mouth to reply, but only a strangled sounding gasp came out. He then fell forward onto the table not moving. After a moment one of the ANBU went over to the man and checked his body. After checking his vitals he removed the body and proclaimed, "He's dead. Seems like a heart attack."

Keiri interrupted th cries of outrage of the council saying "I tried to warn him to find a less stressful job, oh well, he would have been dead later tonight anyway. Now," looking up at the council members, "while I respect your zeal in trying to rid Konoha of a demon, in your zeal yiu accidently overlooked a few things. One you need the Hokage to execute a citizen of Konoha, Demon or no, fortunately upon noticing his absence I decided to make sure he got the memo, and he should be arriving here right. About. Now." As he said now the door opened revealing a rather pissed Hiruzen Sarutobi. Looking at Hiruzen, then back at the council, he smiled. "Now that the Hokage has arrived, there's just one other detail you overlooked."

"Oh?" asked another of the council members, "and what is that?"

"Its simple really," As he spoke he started waking towards the now empty seat. When he got to it, he kicked it, table an all to the side and tapped his foot on the floor in a seemingly random pattern. A seal glowed and a chair appeared on one of the walls. "Konoha law 23, subsection 4a is as follows, in lieu of self-defense, to sentence the execution of a clan head all living clan heads of the council must be in attendance. Now excluding Fugaku, who is now deceased, you're missing one clan head." This caused several murmurs throughout the council members.

Throughout the murmuring Keiri had been moving the table and chair back into position with his feet. Then he walked back into the middle of the room and waited for it to die down. Finally Danzo spoke up "What do you mean that Fugaku is now deceased, And which clan head is not here? And why the would it matter anyway? You're no clan head?"

Keiri smiled up at him before speaking, "In order asked; I mean that Fugaku Uchiha is Dead," This caused quite a bit more muttering. Keiri patiently waited for it to die down before continuing, "You're missing the Head of the Namikaze clan-"

"There is no Namikaze clan head," yelled one of the civilians of the council, "the clan died out with Minato 6 years ago!"

Keiri smirked, "Wrong Minato had a son, who became the Heir to the Namikaze clan, and due to recent events, I now take the title clan head until the Heir of the clan comes sufficient age to take over for as head." As he spoke a clone popped into existence next to him, clothed in formal clothes and walked up the wall and sat in the sideways chair.

Sarutobi looked at him sadly for a moment. He knew Naruto wasn't strong enough to take his clan name, and the only way to protect him would be to deny his claim, and that he had to do so now, in front of the council would mean he would never get to take it. But he knew it was for the best. Sighing he said, "Naruto, I don't know where you heard that nonsense, but you are not part of the Namikaze clan."

Keiri glared up at the man and Sarutobi fell the shifting eyes bore into him. "An hour ago that would have youngling, but I there is indisputable proof, that he is the Namikaze heir."

"Oh?" asked Danzo smirking he knew that the boy couldn't have any real proof, "And what possible proof could you have that is more believable than the Hokage's word?"

Keiri smirked right back at him. "The Namikaze Kekkei Genkai." Looking up at the council he stated, "I was forcibly manifested when Fugaku killed Naruto, about 45 minutes ago, and I am not happy about it." As he spoke he grew angrier and angrier and chakra started building around him. "I am proof of the Namikaze bloodline. I AM THE MANIFEST AND I AM PISSED!" as he shouted the last bit, chakra exploded from him shattering the bracers, which led to another, larger burst of chakra which knocked several of the council out of their seats, and slammed the ANBU around him into the walls. The only one unaffected by the bursts was the clone in the chair, who sat watching the whole scene with a bored expression.

Keiri looked up as the council righted themselves. "Now," he said "that I have given the proof of my clan, and all living clan heads are I attendance, can we get this done? I wanna get to the festival before it ends."

**AN:**

This is my first chapter, others will follow, please review.

The Namikaze bloodline includes many parts; here is a list of some of them:

**Immortality of Innocence**: A Namikaze will not die any death that the did not cause. Examples: Accidents will not kill them, nor will diseases, these are tings outside the user's control. Rushing off to battle, or taking foolish risks, will lead to death, because it is the fault of the user. This ability lasts until the Namikaze activates their bloodline. After this ability is used 75 times, The Manifest becomes aware of what happens to the host, and begins to speak and advise the host. The Manifest always knows ho many times the user has used the IoI.

Abilities that can be gained from Awakening:

**Immortality**: The host cannot die unless they choose to. If the host believes that they can die, then they will die. This is one of the hardest abilities to unlock.

**Regeneration**: The host can heal quickly. The speed and strength depends on what deal the Host makes with the Manifest. It can be anything from healing small wounds overnight to instantly re-growing limbs or their entire bodies. If the host as immortality, they usually have a high level of regeneration as wall

**Doujutsus**: The host can gain a silver eye, a multi-colored eye, or both.

**There will be other abilities as I decide to add them. If you have any ideas please let me know**

The picture I based her human form on is at

http://s24 . photobucket . com/albums/c47/vamps_shadow/?action=view¤t=kitsune . jpg

**IMPORTANT!!!** I am not making Naruto invincible in this fic. Yes he is gaining these abilities, but he does not know how to use them to the fullest. Also his personality will stop him from using his abilities all the time. The difference between Naruto and Keiri is that Keiri has the abilities, knows their limits, and will use them. These are all part of the Namikaze bloodline.


End file.
